Stary Night
by Happy-Helper
Summary: Oneshot! The night that our group of kids are finalized as travel companions, Husky is woken up by a nasty nightmare and is comforted by the quiet member of the group. Spoilers for later books and mild fluff. R&R please!


Disclaimer:I don't own anything. But I wish I did!

Warnings/spoilers:Senri and Husky Fluff and reference to later book.

Stary Night

"Night, night Nana! Night, night Senri! Night-"

"Cooro, we know you're going to sleep! So you can stop saying good night!" Husky says annoyed.

The group of kids were around the fire in the middle of the woods, basking in the warmth of the evening. The luminous glow of the fire gives Husky's silvery hair an orange hue and makes his pale skin seem almost yellow and bright. He lays close to the fire, leaning his head against his arm, cradling it as his arm becomes a make shift pillow.

Cooro pouts. "I was just saying good night to everyone, Husky." Cooro leans against the trunk of the tree and slumps up, looking like a kicked animal.

"We already know!" Husky growls, "Now go to sleep."

Nana gives Husky a small smile. Her light brown hair almost looked blonde in the fire light. "Good night Husky." She lays down near Cooro with her smile still in place. A smile that says she knows something he didn't. That smile annoyed him so much. He hated when girls used their devious minds to keep secrets from him.

Senri laid down with out a word, closer to Husky, and fell right to sleep. Not that they expected any words from him at this point. It was clear that even in the short time they've been together with him, he was a teen of action, rather then words.

Cooro smiles and yawns widely, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes. He flops over to his side and closes his eyes, with a grin on his overly-energetic face. "I'm glad you decided to stay with us Husky. It just wouldn't be the same without you." Then he promptly falls asleep, snoring lightly.

Husky didn't go right to sleep like his traveling companions. He thought about the words Cooro had just said, compared to his response from earlier that evening.

_~FlashBack~_

"_Because of that girl, I can't keep my promise to you!" Husky yelled as he walked hotly away from the group. _

_Cooro hovered next to him before gently landing on the grass, confusion written all over his face. "What promise?"_

"_At the circus I promised you that if you cut the rope I would go with you. And now because of that girl, I can't keep my promise!"_

"_You were only with me because of the promise?" Cooro asked politely._

_Husky turned away from him, crossing his arms. "Hmph! Of Course!"_

_Cooro was silent for a moment. He flapped his beautiful black wings and rose in the air. "Then just for get about it. Bye!" And with that he flapped again and flew away, leaving a stunned Husky just standing there. All alone._

_~End FlashBack~_

If Nana hadn't come to get him, he would have stayed near that pond and most likely would have never seen any of them again. As much as he hated to admit it, he sort of owed Nana for going after him.

Husky looked over at her. She was smiling and cuddling close to Cooro in her sleep. While Cooro was practically stretching out on the ground. Husky chuckled a bit and closed his eyes.

_Husky felt heavy, which was unusual to him when he was under water. He moved his arms in vain, he began to sink. Why won't my +Anima work? he thought. He thrashed harder. The pressure built. It encased his chest and forced him to gasp. Water filled his mouth, moved into his lungs. _

_His eyes widened. Am I going to die? He looked up to what appeared to be a slowly fading surface. A shadow loomed over him. It wavered and his vision was going. He was going to drown and he couldn't call to this person for help. _

_But the mysterious person became more focused. Jewels glittered around her neck. And extravagant gown swept around her. Fiery red hair twirls around _**her**_ face. And angry eyes stood there watching in happiness. Lady Dylana…_

Husky shot up with a gasp. Beads of sweat had formed on his body and he shivered. He glanced over to his traveling companions. Nana and Cooro were dead to the world. And Senri lay undisturbed. He sighed and looked at the sky. It was still black out. He could only assume not even an hour had passed.

Husky shakily rose and stumbled over to the dark of the forest. He needed to be away from them. To be alone, if only for a moment. He kept walking until he could no longer see the shine of the fire. The silence of the forest was deafening. He slumped against a tree, hugging his knees to his chest.

He could still see the dream so vividly. Lady Dylana standing over him. She was yelling at him. Glaring at him. Hating him…

"No!" He shook his head violently. Don't think about it, he told himself. Just ignore it. He pressed his eyes against his knees. He shivered vigorously. He glanced around to find nothing but darkness around him. The only light was the stars twinkling above him. Perhaps he shouldn't have wandered off without marking his tracks or without light for that matter.

In the silence a twig snapped. Husky's heart froze and his body stopped shivering. His ears strained to listen to the forest around him. A rustle of leaves was heard and he was confirmed. Someone was close by. Frozen from fear, he huddled closer to the tree in hopes the person or creature would pass him by. He had nothing to protect himself. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Husky?" It was a deep voice. But it relaxed him when he realized it was Senri. In the few words that Senri had said he had remembered the voice.

"I'm here," Husky whispered. He felt a rough tap to his head. He figured Senri wasn't meaning to be rough but he still pushed his hand away. Husky stood and patted at his clothes. "What are you doing here Senri?"

Senri said nothing and just pulled him along. Husky gave an annoyed growl.

"Excuse me, but I'm fully capable of moving by myself." Senri pushed him more until the glow of the fire was in view. Husky yanked away his arm and moved to the fire. He sat down with a 'humph' and stared at the base of the flames. He rubbed at his arms.

Senri stared at him a moment before scooping him onto his lap. Husky blushed a deep red.

"What are you doing?!" Husky whispered. He struggled to move out of Senri's arms. Senri, not understanding Husky's discomfort, hugged him closer to warm him and rested his cheek against Husky's silvery hair.

"Warm?" Senri asked.

"Warm? Oh yes! I'm warm! You can put me down now!" Husky was trying not to notice how Senri's beaded hair gently brushed against his cheeks. His blush deepened.

"Better?"

"Yes I'm better! Let go!" He struggled more. How did Senri get to be so strong?

"But… bad dream…" Husky stopped. He looked at his hands and rubbed them together.

"It's fine. Ok?" Husky mumbled. Senri looked down at him but Husky's bangs covered his face. Senri loosened his hug and Husky scrambled away. He hugged himself and stared at the ground. "Thanks for being so concerned but I'm fine. Really."

Husky felt the heat of the fire bathe over him. His eyes began to close. He shook himself awake but his eyes closed again. He could feel Senri's hands laying him down. He thought Senri was going to lay him down and then leaving him be, but he felt Senri's arms encase him and his head was brought to Senri's chest.

"Senri…" He managed a weak growl.

"Shh… sleep…" Senri pet at Husky's hair and felt the younger boy relax against him. He smiled as Husky's breathing evened out. He gave a sigh and soon fell asleep as well, only after momentarily admiring Husky contented smile.

TADA! My first ever fanfiction story is done. Senri and Husky forever!


End file.
